


Reasonable Ratios

by tisfan



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Gen, and answering the phone, busting ghosts, by the person who's being flirted with, kevin still needs help with that, that isn't even noticed, typical day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9541193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan
Summary: Still taking ficlet prompts, this one was general Ghostbusters and "It's not like I missed you or anything."





	

“Kevin!” Erin yelled. “The phone. The one that’s ringing, right there on your desk, yes, could you… Kevin. Thank you.”

“Ghostbusters!” Kevin chirped into the wrong end of the receiver. “I’m sorry, sir, you’re going to have to speak up, I can’t see you.”

“He’s trying, he really is, the lovely idiot,” Jillian said as she walked by, turning the phone in Kevin’s grasp before he even noticed. He probably would never notice.

“Oh, yes, yes, sir, thank you,” Kevin said. The man’s voice came through the phone, garbled but louder. “Oh, well, yes, that sounds terrifying. We, here at Ghostbusters, have quite a backlog at the moment, so let me advise you on basic ghost and demon repulsion techniques until we have time to personally look into your case.”

“So, guys,” Patty said, her nose deep in the newspaper. “The American Society for Psychical Research wants to have us in for a speaking engagement, which I really think we should take -- oh, did you know that there’s been a sighting at Washington Square again? I think we should take a few traps down there tonight and see if we can’t nab us a spook or two.”

Abby stared at the container of wonton soup. “It’s not like I missed you or anything, Bennie,” she said. “I don’t know, what do you do, eat out of my lunch while you’re on your way?”

Bennie shuffled, adorably. “Would you still eat it, then, if you knew that my lips were where your lips are going to be?”

Abby took a deep breath, then just shook her head. “Welcome back from vacation,” she said. She walked away, leaving Bennie standing there, forlorn.

“That,” Patty declared, looking at the lovesick delivery guy, “was  _ almost  _ a good attempt at being stalkery and weird. You might try asking her on a date next time, rather than implying you’re licking her food and calling it yours.”

“The park,” Erin said, snatching the paper out of Patty’s hands and spreading it out on the table. “Sunset, ghosts around the hanging tree, yeah, you’re right, Patty, this would be a good opportunity to --”

“The park at sunset is romantic,” Bennie said, wringing his hands and watching as Abby drank her soup out of the container. She wiped her chin and Bennie sighed, deep and soulful.

“Oh, sure,” Abby said, not really looking. “We can always use someone else to carry all of Holtzman’s gear. If you’re not working.”

Bennie practically floated away. “She likes me.”

Kevin looked a bit put out. “I thought I was the only boy ghostbuster allowed.”

“Don’t worry, gorgeous,” Erin said. “Bennie doesn’t count.”

“Between Bennie’s brain and Kevin’s brawn, we’ll have one complete man between them,” Jillian said. “So, park, tonight! I have just the toys for that.”


End file.
